1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and more particularly to an electronic component incorporating a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of conventional electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor as described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-100654 is known. In the multilayer ceramic capacitor as described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-100654, a multilayer ceramic body is formed by stacking dielectric ceramic layers and internal electrode layers made of a low-resistance material one upon another, and on the multilayer ceramic body, external electrodes are provided. A fuse element is provided in the internal electrode layers. Therefore, when a short circuit occurs in the internal electrode layers, overcurrent flows in the fuse element, and wiring disconnection occurs in the fuse element. This prevents the multilayer ceramic capacitor from losing its function as a capacitor.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-100654, however, has a problem that its capability to protect its own function as a capacitor from being damaged by a short circuit that occurred between the internal electrode layers is not sufficient. More specifically, the internal electrode layers are made of a metal material, such as Ni, Cu, Ag, Cu coated with Ag, Ag—Pd-related metals, or the like. These metal materials have relatively high melting points. Accordingly, even when overcurrent flows in the fuse element, the fuse element does not melt readily and is less likely to have wiring disconnection. Also, these metal materials are also difficult to be oxidized. Therefore, even when wiring disconnection occurs in the fuse element, the disconnected points are not oxidized easily, and discharge may occur between the disconnected points, which may cause a short circuit.